Butter-She
Butter-She are among the prettiest Pokegirls in existence. They have bright, colorful wings and bodies, and are covered in short hairs, except on their hands, feet and face, which feel silky when touched. Many Tamers enjoy running their hands over this hair during a taming session. Butter-She are not large Pokegirls, averaging only five feet in height and their breasts are not very big. Even a well endowed Butter-She will have only B-cups. Tamed Butter-She are not common in a Tamer's harem, since they have only minimal combat capabilities. Some Tamers, although, keep one in order to evolve her into Veno-Miss. However, this is difficult, since it is hard for them to gain the necessary experience through combat to evolve due to their generally timid nature and lack of combat ability. Most Tamed Butter-She find work as gardeners, and they are also popular pet Pokegirls, especially among keen gardeners. This is because Butter-She love plants, and like to be surrounded by them. They also have an instinctive ability to cause plants to grow and remain healthy. This is not the same as the abilities that some plant Pokegirls, such as the Boobisaur, have, but simply an instinctive knowledge of what the plant needs, such as the right soil conditions, when it needs watering, and so on. Obviously, Butter-She get on very well with plant Pokegirls when they find themselves in the same harem as one. Most feral Butter-She live in tropical areas and these Pokegirls instinctively cultivate gardens, partly out of their need to surround themselves with plants and partly to ensure a good supply of food. Many of these wild gardens will be tended by whole swarms of feral Butter-She, possibly with a Veno-Miss or two and even some plant Pokegirls. Much rarer are Feral Butter-She that live in other areas. Butter-She are migratory following the seasons to ensure a constant supply of fresh flowers. Feral Butter-She are no threat, generally fleeing at the first sign of danger, although they will use Daze in an attempt to put their attacker to sleep if they are unable to flee immediately or feel especially threatened. This has led to more than one Tamer and his Pokegirls taking an unexpected nap when they have accidentally disturbed a swarm of Butter-She. Butter-She were rarely seen in combat with the Pokegirl armies during the war. Most scientists believe that they were an early experiment which led to the creation of the much more capable Veno-Miss and Buttitsfree. This lack of combat may have led to the breed's relatively common appearance, since so few were killed during the war, leaving a large breeding stock. Butter-She have an unusual diet. Their primary food is fresh flowers, although they also enjoy honey and other sweets. They can live on dried flowers temporarily. However a Butter-She who is unable to feed on fresh flowers on a regular basis will become ill. A food that is a good substitute for this is Buzzbreast honey, which is a favored treat for any Butter-She who can obtain it. It's also the only other food that a Butter-She can live on indefinitely. In fact a Butter-She in the same harem as a Buzzbreast will seek to tame her as often as possible so as to obtain her favorite snack item. Threshold Butter-She are generally happy once they get over the initial shock of Thresholding, since they can console themselves in the fact that they have become one of the most beautiful Pokegirls. Category:Pokegirls Category:Prime Category:Bug Category:Flying